cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Varellaise
Nation Information : Varellaise is a small, developing, and maturing nation at 34 days old with citizens primarily of French ethnicity whose religion is Taoism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Varellaise work diligently to produce Uranium and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Varellaise is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Varellaise to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Varellaise allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Varellaise detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Varellaise will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. ::The current ruler of Varellaise is Alexius Romelle. National Symbols The Dove : Varellaise has adopted the Dove as their "mascot," finding the dove to symbolize the nation's graceful rise from a mere village to a small country, in a peaceful, elegant manner. The dove flies victoriously and peacefully; fitting for the young nation, as it represents their ideals. The dove also serves as their national seal and their national bird. Le Fleur Du Victoire : Translated to "The Flower of Victory," Varellaise's national motto is representative of the capital city of Victoire. The nation was a colony once, and after a massive war lead to the collapse of their founding nation, they were forced to survive on their own. After multiple wars, their final triumphant victory lead to the creation of Varellaise's national capital; the grand city of "Victoire." Despite being originally named after the first organized city of the nation (Veraste, which was destroyed in the Third War) the city was dubbed le fluer du victoire by the inhabitants, and eventually Victoire stuck, even in official documents. Veraste, City of Memories : During the Second War, the small Varellaise government decided to build an official capital city, to seat a permanent government. The city of Veraste was planned and within mere weeks, construction of the city had begun. It took years for Veraste to take shape, and just on the eve of it's official designation as the capital city, it fell under attack from the Kingdom of Analara. The city was mostly destroyed, as it was very easy for Analara's forces to assault. For the most part, the city has grown to rival the size and prestige of the new capital city, Victoire, but the entire south-eastern section of the city, The Old Capital, remains unpopulated. The Old Capital is considered a national treasure, in remembrance of all those who died defending Veraste. Nature has, overtime, reclaimed those hallowed grounds. History The Colony : Varellaise was originally a small colony, setup to mine the valuable marble stone from it's mountains. Luckily for the people of the colony, they were far from a war that engulfed their original home country. The Third Great War lead to the fall and dectruction of their original country. The colony, unnoticed by the foreign powers who decimated their homeland, was forced to continue living on its own. : They enjoyed relative peace and safety for several years, until a small country (at this time, it lacked a name; however, it would later be known as the Kingdom of Analara) born from the fires of GWIII (much like Varellaise) noticed their valuable marble mines. Unwilling to simply trade with Varellaise, they quickly invaded it, destroying the small port city of Sanctuaire (which would later become Nouveau Sanctuaire) and looting the ships loaded with goods docked in the harbor. Though the city itself was literally destroyed, the people were not, and the civilians, armed with swords and primitive firearms (such was the technology of the time), managed to push back the invading armies. The city was awarded medals and honors for their courage and their victory. The military of Varellaise was organized, and they launched a counter-invasion, and saw victory after victory, until their enemy surrendered in defeat. This war was remembered as the First War. The Second War/The Barbarian War : Roughly fifty years after Varellaise's retribution against their first assailant, a new foe appeared; they called themselves The Barren. They were a large group of uncivilized barbarians, hailing from the north. Though unorganized, they proved a deadly opponent. They razed and sacked numerous towns and villages across Varellaise, and would have won the war had it not been for an army of mercenaries Varellaise hired to fight the Barbarians. The Barren were defeated soundly, and fled back north. They seem to have faded into history. : During the war against the Barren, the small government of Varellaise sought to make a permanent seat for their government. Thus, the foundations of the city of Veraste were laid, and construction began immediately. Veraste would survive the Barbarian War, but its life would be short-lived with the coming of The Third War sixty years later. The Third War : The city of Veraste had grown large, as the Founders wished, and thus came the time to name the city the official capital of Varellaise. The ceremony was to take place in the evening, and the celebration would continue into the next morning, had everything gone to plan. Secretly, the Kingdom of Analara, the enemy of Varellaise for more than 110 years, had prepared all their armies for another invasion of Varellaise. Small skirmishes between the two countries had occurred throughout Varellaise's lifespan, and now Analara had grown tired of small-scale battles. They wanted to crush Varellaise, once and for all. : Just as the ceremonies were about to begin, Analara's Third Infantry Battalion had landed ashore and begun their march to Veraste. Analara's First, Second, and Fourth Infantry battalions would land at other sites, and march to the city and surround it, holding the Varellaise government captive. Despite having a port city, Varellaise had no navy, and could not intercept Analara's First Fleet, who had begun bombarding coastal towns and villages, in an effort to distract Varellaise's main army. : Despite being better organized than Varellaise, Analara's impressive military force was easily matched during the following battle, as the entirety of Varellaise's military was inside the city of Veraste, "celebrating." Analara had the city of Veraste surrounded, pounding it with heavy cannons, rockets, and other forms of artillery. After they had expended all their ammunition, they moved into the city. Varellaise's military fought them street by street, house to house. The citizens trapped in the city spend almost the entirety of the battle in their basements with whatever rations they had in their homes. Most civilian deaths were caused by civilians who took up arms and fought against the invading army alongside the Varellaise Regulars. : The Battle for Veraste lasted for a month, ad resulted in the destruction of most of the city. The capital buildings, which never saw use (at least, not government use; Varellaise mounted guns in the buildings and used them as fortresses), were utterly destroyed, their magnificent marble halls in ruins. The city eventually recovered, though damages from the battle can still be seen today. Varellaise lost thousands of soldiers, with Analara losing even more. While Analara's armies were invading Varellaise, Analara's enemies were invading them; as a result, much of the invasion army was called back to defend their homeland. : With Analara's forces reduced, the Analaran soldiers that remained in the city retreated to a captured village in the mountains, called "Le Fleur (The Flower)." Varellaise took the offensive and attacked Analara's forces. Despite having many of their troops called back to their country, the Analaran force still outnumbered the Varellaise military by over three thousand men. The resulting battle, dubbed "The Victory Charge," lead by General Laurence Alexandrius Romelle, lasted an entire week. Despite the odds, the Varellaise military destroyed what remained of Analara's military in Varellaise. The village, with its prestine setting, would later be selected as the site for the new capital city. Thus, "Le Fleur du Victoire" was born. Miscellaneous : --Varellaise currently only has three cities; Victoire, Veraste, and Nouveau Sanctuaire. A few sparsely populated towns and villages are spread across the nation. Nouveau Sanctuaire is primarily a port town, allowing Varellaise to trade with foreign nations. : --Varellaise only has a single military base, located near the capital. : --Despite declaring peace and joined a "nuetral" alliance (The Democratic Order), Varellaise is always more than willing to send some spare funds or reven small contingents of soldiers to allied nations in need of military assistance. Some may think that Varellaise may indeed want war. : --Most education is done at home, although currently, the government has begun a state-run school system, to guarantee an educated future. The plan has barely been put into action, however.